LOCKED! or is it?
by Hannon Malfoy
Summary: An old journal that sets off a world of trouble. {7th year}
1. The JOURNAL

LOCKED!!! Or is it??  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"Hermoine, why don't you go up stairs and pack your school trunk while I fix dinner," said Mrs. Granger to Hermoine as she dried the dishes.  
  
"OK Mum, I'll be in my room," answered Hermoine as she walked up the stairs. Hermonie was about to enter her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but she had no idea how much her life was going to change in only a matter of minutes.   
  
When Hermoine entered her bedroom, she went to the end of her bed and pulled her trunk out in front of her bed and started getting out her things for school.  
  
"OK, let's see," said Hermoine as she went to her closet and opened it up.  
  
"3 normal black robes, 3 dress robes," Hermoione mumbled as she took them off her hangers, and down the list of supplies she went. Now that all her supplies were on her bed, she started to fold her things and placed them in the truck. As Hermoine folded her last skirt, something brown fell to the floor.  
  
"What's this?" asked Hermoine to herself as she bent down to pick the object. As her face got closer, she saw it was a brown leather journal. She picked it up and sat on her bed and tried to open it.  
  
"IT'S LOCKED!!!!" cried Hermoine as she threw the journal on the floor. And. as it hit the floor, it popped opened.  
  
"Or is it." said Hermoine as she walked over to the journal and put it in her trunk. 


	2. Alittle help from friends

LOCKED!! Or is it??  
  
Chapter 2   
  
"Bye Mum. Bye Dad," called Hermoine as she ran into the wall between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
When she got through the wall, she looked back and took the journal out of her robe. After she got into a compartment, she sat down and opened the journal. But before she could read the first entry, the door out slid open and Harry and Ron came in. Harry sat across from Hermoine and Ron sat next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, whats ya reading?" asked Ron as he put his arm around his girlfriend.  
  
"Nothing," lied Hermoine.  
  
"Nothing, doesn't look like nothing," laughed Harry.  
  
"It's just a book I found in when I was holding my skirt yesterday. I thought I would see what was in it," said Hermoine.  
  
"Well, let's see what it says," said Ron. Hermoine handed the journal to Ron and Harry walked over and sat on the other side of Hermoine.  
  
"OK, let's see," said Ron opening the journal to the first page. 


	3. A vist from a dragon

Locked!! Or is it??  
  
Chapter 3   
  
"Well read what says!!" yelled Harry.  
  
"OK, OK!! It says." started Ron, but he was interrupted by, (you guessed it), Draco Malfoy and his dummy sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, well, well. Lookie what we got here. Potter, Weasel, and Weasel's little girlfriend Mudblood Granger. What a surprise. NOT!!!!!" snarled Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Draco?" asked Hermione, standing up from her seat, followed by Ron and Harry.  
  
"Nothing much. I just wanted to see if you dumped Weasely yet and come to your senses. But, apparently not," answered Draco.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she mumbled in a try to close the compartment door, but her wrist was grabbed by Malfoy's strong, cold hand.  
  
"Why are you acting so rude, Hermmmioneeeee," snarled Draco as he tighten his grip on her wrist and twisted it all the way around. As Hermione started to turn bright red, and let about a sharp moan, Ron turned brighter then his red hair and stormed over to Malfoy and got him into a headlock.  
  
"LET HER GO!!!!!!!" snarled Ron as he tighten his grip on Malfoy.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT," snarled Malfoy, letting go of Hermione, "God Weasely, you don't need to kill me."  
  
"Just keep your slimy hands off of MY girlfriend! You got that!?!?" snarled Ron. By now his eyes were fixed on Malfoy and notice that he turned Malfoy's wrist red. He then let go of Draco and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"You OK?" embracing Hermione in hug.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," hugging back. She then broke out her boyfriend's arms, walked over to the door, pushed Draco in to the hall and said sweetly, "See you at school boyssss." She took the handle on the door and closed it in Draco's face.  
  
"Way to go Hermione!" said Harry.  
  
"Thanks Harry," answered Hermione. As she said this, Ron put his arms around her waist, she put her arms around his neck and Ron leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. And she kissed back. 


	4. Dear Journal

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Alright Lovebirds, break it up. Let's keep this compartment PG please," laughed Harry as Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other.  
  
"Sorry Harry," said Ron.  
  
"But, let's not forget. You're just as guilty Potter," laughed Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking about??" asked Harry.  
  
"Well." started Hermione, starting to walk in circles around Harry, "If I can recall, I think Ron and I caught you and GINNY in the living room at the Burrow in a LIPP LOCK!"  
  
As Hermione stopped walking around Harry, Harry finally said something.  
  
"Well that was a long time ago."  
  
"It was yesterday day mourning," said Ron. Harry blushed brighter then Ron's hair, which was quite funny for Ron and Hermione.  
  
"OK, anyway, why don't we read the 1st entry of the journal before we reach Hogwarts?" said Hermione, taking a seat next to Ron and across from Harry.  
  
"Good idea," answered Ron, handing the journal to Hermione.  
  
"It says." started Hermione, "hey, there are some pages ripped out. But anyway, here' s what the 1st entry says.  
  
"Dear journal, More physic versions this week. Here's the list: Tom Granger & Elisa Curtainee are going to get married, & have a daughter. 2 years after their daughter is born, they are going to die. :'( They are going to leave their daughter in the care of Granger's muggle brother and his wife. Got to go. I have to get to Potions. If I'm late, Snape is going to French- fry me. From myself, Amanda Brewburg"  
  
"Well, that's interesting," said Harry as the train pulled to a stop. Ron and Harry started getting their things. As they walked out of the compartment, Hermione placed the journal inside her robe and followed the guys out on to the platform.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. To inu lover, yes I did realize I put chappie 3 on twice. SORRY 'BOUT THAT!! Please REVIEW!! Thanks everyone for the reviews!!) 


	5. Lean on ME

Chapter 5 Lean on ME  
  
  
  
As everyone stuffed his or her faces with food at the Opening Feast, Hermione sat in a seat looking at her plate, not eating a thing.  
  
"What's up, guys??" asked Harrieta Potter, Harry's twin sister.  
  
"Hey Harrie, take a seat," said Ginny. (A/N: Here's the order of how the group was sitting: on the right side was: Harry, Ginny, Harrie. On the left were Ron, and Hermione. Just so you know)  
  
"What's wrong Hermione??" asked Harrie.  
  
"What. Ahhh, nothing," answered Hermione, snapping back to reality.  
  
"You sure? You haven't eaten a thing," said Ginny.  
  
"Ya, I'm just not hungry. That's it, no big deal," answered Hermione.  
  
"OK, if you're sure," said Harrie. Hermione just leaned to the side and placed her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron lightly patted her light brown hair and gave her a kiss on her head. He and Harry knew what was wrong.  
  
One thing Harry and Harrie could do was talk with out moving their lips. Harry sent Harrie a message.  
  
"Hermione found a journal in her skirt and it said that her parents were PURE BLOODS!!!" messaged Harry.  
  
" YOU'RE LYING!!! I'll talk to her tonight. OK??" answered Harrie.  
  
"OK. But be careful about what you say," replied Harry.  
  
"OK," answered Harrie.  
  
  
  
After the feast, Hermione and Harrie lead the new first years the common room. After the first years were in their dormitories, Hermione and Harrie retreated to the 6th year Girls' dorms. After they were ready for bed, they sat in Harrie's bed to talk.  
  
"So. how was your summer??" asked Harrie.  
  
"OK, I guess," answered Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean?? Did something happen?" questioned Harrie.  
  
"Well." started Hermione.  
  
"Yes"-said Harrie.  
  
"Well. While I was packing my trunk and I found a journal in my skirt. And it said the person who was writing it was psychic. And it said that person who was writing it knew my parents and said they were pure bloods," said Hermione.  
  
"And it also said that." by the time Hermione said 'that,' Hermione completely broke in to tears. She just broke down, sobbing like a newborn baby. Harrie just let her best friend lean on to her left shoulder and soak the sleeve of her dark blue nightshirt.  
  
"Just lean on me Hermione. Lean on me," thought Harrie, feeling sorry for her best friend.  
  
After about 5 minutes, Hermione was able to pull herself together.  
  
"I'm OK now. Thanks Harrie," said Hermione.  
  
"No prob. I mean what are friends for?" smiled Harrie.  
  
"Sorry about your nightshirt," laughed Hermione.  
  
"No big. Now when I need it you own me your shoulder!!" laughed Harrie, as she and Hermione climbed into their beds and laughed themselves to sleep.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry I didn't put a new chappie on for a while. I had Writer's block for a few weeks. Keep on reviewing and reading!!!!!! ~*Hannon Malfoy*~) 


	6. BACKSTABBERS!

Chapter 6- BACKSTABBERS!!!  
That morning, Harrie and Hermione headed to the common room to meet Harry and Ron. Harry was already in the common room talking to Ginny when Harrie, Hermione and Ron entered the common room.  
  
"Hey guys," said Ginny, looking up from her conversation with Harry.  
  
"Love to stay an' chat, but I have to meet Draco. See you at breakfast," said Harrie as she ran out of the common room.  
  
  
  
(This is about when Harrie and Draco became an official couple.)  
  
Christmas Ball----5th Year  
  
At 8:00pm on the night of the Christmas ball, some of the usual couples started to arrive. At 8:05, Harry and Ginny, and Hermione and Ron, and Harrie arrived. Harrie went to the side of the Great Hall and took a seat in one of the chairs and watched the other couples start to arrive and hit the dance floor.  
  
At 8:30pm, Harrie was brought back to reality by a soft, smooth, familiar voice. Harrie looked up and saw her close friend.. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh. Hi Draco," said Harrie in her normal sweet voice.  
  
"Hi. Umm, I was wondering." started Draco in a very nervous voice.  
  
"Yes," said Harrie.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" asked Draco.  
  
"Sure, I loved to," said Harrie as Draco gave her his hand and lead her to the dance floor. For the next 30 minutes, they didn't leave each other's arms. At around 9 o'clock, Harrie broke the silence,  
  
"Ouch, my jaw hurts a little," said Harrie.  
  
"I think I can fix that," said Draco, pulling Harrie closer to him.  
  
"What are ---'' started Harrie but was cut off as Draco leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Because some of the other couples were kissing on the dance floor, no one noticed them. No one except Harry. (Don, don, don, the plot thickens)  
  
As they pulled apart, Harrie looked at Draco with a confused look and asked,  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Because I love you. Do I need any other reason?" answered Draco.  
  
"What?? You llllLOVE me?? But we've only known each other for 4 months," said Harrie.  
  
"Harr, I've loved you since the day I met you," Draco said, "Will you be my girlfriend??" Harrie just smiled and gave a kiss on the lips. As they pulled apart, Draco laughed,  
  
"Is that a yes??"  
  
Harrie just smiled and said, "What do you think?" Draco smiled back and for the rest of the dance they hardly left each other's arms.  
  
At the end of the dance, Harrie and Draco walked out of the Great Hall together and Harry came up from behind them.  
  
"Yo Malfoy," said Harry in a very pissed off voice. When Harry finished his sentence, Draco and Harrie turned around to face him.  
  
"What's up Harry?" asked Draco.  
  
"What are you doing with my sister???" said Harry, anger was in his voice.  
  
"Harry, stop it ok. We were just hanging out," said Harrie, getting between her boyfriend and her twin brother.  
  
"Harrieta, don't you be lying to me!! I saw you kissing HIM!!!" yelled Harry. By now, the hall in front of the Great Hall was empty and Ginny was now standing on the side of hall.  
  
"Well, Harry James, I've seen you making out with Ginny all the time!!!!!" yelled Harrie.  
  
"Well I don't make out with my worst enemy!!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Well Harry, just drop it ok! I have a boyfriend and you have to deal with it, wither you like it or not!!" said Harrie, trying to calm herself down. Harry then got between Harrie and Draco, and held his fist up to Draco face,  
  
"If you break her heart, I'll break your neck. You got that?"  
  
"Why would I break her heart? I'll see you tomorrow," said Draco as he gave Harrie a kiss on the cheek. Harrie followed her brother to the common room; Harrie hit her brother in the head.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?" yelled Harrie.  
  
"Harrie, I just don't want you to get hurt," answered Harry.  
  
"Fine but if you EVER embarrass me like that again, I'll hex you," said Harrie.  
  
"Well, can I at least get a hug?" asked Harry. Harrie came over and hugged her brother , before heading up to her dorm.   
  
Hall outside the Great Hall---- 6th Year------------ 7:55am  
  
"Hey Drake!" said Harrie as she met up with him in front of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey. Do you have practice today?" asked Draco as he pulled Harrie closer to him.  
  
"Yea, at 6 tonight," said Harrie as she put her arms around Draco's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "how's your English class going?"  
  
"OK," answered Draco.  
  
"What book are you reading?" asked Harrie.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet. You are my only Juliet," said Draco as he gave Harrie a kiss on the lips.  
  
"You are such a little kiss-up," said Harrie, as they pulled apart.  
  
"Does that impress you?" asked Draco, pulling Harrie closer to him.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," taunted Harrie as she gave Draco a big kiss on the lips.  
  
"Is that a yes?" laughed Draco.  
  
"What do you think?" laughed Harrie as she and Draco entered the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
  
  
3rd Period---------Professor Brophy---------- English  
  
"Good morning everyone," said the English professor, Professor Brophy, "today we will be picking parts for our class production of 'Romeo and Juliet.' We will pick parts and do different scenes in class everyday. Let's see---- Ronald Weasley you will be Friar Laurence, Harry Potter will be Paris," and down the list she went.  
  
As Professor Brophy went down the lists of parts she finally came to the parts of Romeo and Juliet. "Let's see our Juliet will be.. Hermione Granger," announced Brophy, "and our Romeo will be.Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco just said nothing and Hermione placed her head in her arms.  
  
"Great. Just great," said Hermione. As the bell rang, Professor Brophy announced,  
  
"Tomorrow, we will be doing the opening scene of the play and on Wednesday, we will be the scene when Romeo and Juliet secretly marry. See you tomorrow class."  
  
  
  
Wednesday------- English--------- Professor Brophy  
  
As the class filed in to the room, instead of seeing Professor Brophy, they saw Professor Snape.  
  
"Sit down you little gits!" said Snape.  
  
"Where's Professor Brophy?" asked Ron.  
  
"She's fallen ill, Weasley. Now sit!" snarled Snape as Ron sat down next to Hermione and Harry, "today, instead of reading a scene, you will all be writing a book report on Romeo and Juliet. It must be at least 2 rolls of parchment, and must be handed in by Friday. Well what are you gits waiting for?!?! Get started!" snapped Snape.  
  
"Saved by the Potions professor," thought Hermione as she started her book report.  
  
  
  
After dinner, Harry, Harrie, and Ron all headed to the quidditch field for practice. Ginny headed to the library and Hermione headed to the common room. First she stopped by Professor McGonagall to ask her a question about that day's lesson, for 45 minutes.(A/N: She wanted to make sure she did the spell right.) Then she headed for the Gryffindor Tower. In the middle of the North hallway while she was reading the journal, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Why hello Hermione," said the voice. Hermione turned around to face Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What's up?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not much," said Malfoy, taking a step towards Hermione, "I have a question to ask you."  
  
"Shoot," answered Hermione.  
  
Draco took a few more steps towards Hermione, making her a little nervous, "Do you think we should practice the play?"  
  
"I think we should wait until English," said Hermione.  
  
"Ya, but I mean there are so many lines to learn. Don't you think we should practice?" said Malfoy, now he was only one inch away from Hermione.  
  
"I have been practicing. With RON!" said Hermione.  
  
"But he's only Friar Laurence!" said Draco.  
  
"YA, BUT HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!! IF YOU WANT TO PRACTICE, PRACTICE WITH HARRIE. I MEAN SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!! GO PRACTICE WITH HER-" tried Hermione but was cut off by Draco who leaned and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
Just at that moment, Ron, Harrie and Harry came down the North hallway and saw something they never thought they would never see. Their best friend Hermione Granger KISSING their archenemy and Harrie's boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Harry could tell by the look in their eyes, that Harrie and Ron were completely crushed. The two of them just turned around and headed for the long way to the tower. Harry just ran after them, looking back once and a while to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
Just after they left, Hermione pulled away from Draco and slapped him across the face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!" yelled Hermione.  
  
With a sly voice Draco replied, "You see, you can practice with me."  
  
"You are such an as-" started Hermione, but interrupted by Draco, put his pointer finger up to Hermione's face and started to shake it.  
  
"ah, ah, ah language Miss Granger." Hermione just gave him an deadly look, turned and ran to the Grffindor Tower with out ever looking back.  
  
Draco turned the opposite way and started towards the dungeons, but when he turned the corner, he heard a voice filled with anger.  
  
"So Malfoy, what are you doing hitting on another girl?" said the voice.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?" said Draco, turning around in circles trying to find where the voice was coming from. When Draco was facing the west wall, the voice said,  
  
"I'm right here." Harrie pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, her wand pointed at Malfoy.  
  
"Harrie, I, I can explain," said Draco, a worried look in his eye. Harrie and Hermione were the two cleverest witches at Hogwarts. You wouldn't want to piss them off for it could end in disaster.  
  
"Really I don't see how you could," said Harrie, getting in to a dueling position.  
  
  
  
Hermione just entered the common room, when she saw Ron sitting in an armchair by the fire. A hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"What's new Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Besides your new boyfriend, nothing much," answered Ron without looking away from the fire.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Hermione. Ron slammed close the brown book he had in his hands and turned to face Hermione.  
  
"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON"T KNOW!!! I SAW YOU KISSING HIM IN THE NORTH HALL!!" yelled Ron. Hermione looked from Ron's angry face to the brown book in his hand.  
  
"W-what's that?" asked Hermione. Ron looked down at the book and looked back up to Hermione.  
  
Oh just the journal," said Ron, "I was just reading it," then Ron opened the journal to a current page. Hermione had a puzzled look on her face as Ron started talking again, this time he snarled each word he said, " it's the funniest thing. In entry 113, it has a lovely little poem. It goes:  
  
'A perfect of Hogwarts, she gets every grade she wanted She works her butt off, and for what, she still gets taunted, And still her heart is yet to be lifted by doves, Every time she sees him, her heart quakes, For a book, brakes the heart of the one she loves, And was taken by the one that she hates."  
  
Ron slammed the book shut, sat in the chair and sat looking into fire. And for a split second, Hermione thought she saw a tear roll down Ron's cheek and now she knew why Ron was so protective of her around other guys to make sure he didn't lose her. And Hermione understood what Ron was thinking. That he just lost the love of his life to his archrival. And Hermione couldn't explain to him that she didn't want to lose him, she didn't want Malfoy, she wanted Ron. And what felt like forever, Hermione just stood there, watching Ron, hot tears coming to her eyes, and letting them roll down her cheeks. She thought her life was completely over.  
  
  
  
Down in the North Hall, Harrie still had Draco standing in the middle of the hall. She took her cell phone out of her robe pocket and dialed a number. In 5 minutes, Harry came down to the hall.  
  
"What's up Harr?" asked Harry, the same anger in his voice that Draco heard in Harrie's voice.  
  
"Harry, you remember when I started going out with him. And you said that if he broke my heart, you would brake his neck?" said Harrie.  
  
"Ahhh, yeah," said Harry.  
  
"Well go ahead," said Harrie, pushing Draco in front of Harry. Harry and Draco turned to Harrie, both looking like she was crazy.  
  
"Fine, if you won't do it, I will," said Harrie pushing Harry to the side placing her wand up to Draco's worried face.  
  
"Harr, you don't have to do this," said Harry, grabbing her wrist, trying to push it down.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" snarled Harrie, breaking out of her brother's grasp, giving Draco a powerful death stare as she stormed off to the Gryfindor tower.  
  
"Just give her some time to cool down," said Harry as he ran after Harrie.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chappie. Keep on R&R!!!! Check out Alexa Black's and Brooke L. Potter's pages! They're my BFs. Enjoy!!! ~*Hannon*~) 


	7. No Way To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 7- No Way To Med A Broken Heart  
  
Harrie entered the common room to find Hermione standing by an armchair, looking at Ron, his face red with anger and pain. Hermione just looked at Harrie with sad eyes, turned on her heel and solemnly walked to the chairs and up to the girls' dorms.  
  
Harrie watched her go up the stairs and then took a seat on the couch next to Ron. The two of them were in the same boat, a boat they didn't want to be in. The boat of betrayal. After sitting for 5 minutes, Harrie stood up and started to walk towards the stairs when Ron broke the silence,  
  
"How could she do this to me?" Harrie turned around with a concerned look in her eyes. She walked back over to the couch and took a seat.  
  
"Why Harrie??" said Ron, his hands hidden in his hands.  
  
"Ron there has to be some expiation. I mean, come on, why would Hermione choose my now ex-boyfriend over you. I mean, she told me the other day that even though she was Juliet and he was Romeo, nothing would ever change how much she cares about you. Ron, she loves you and nothing can change that," said Harrie placing her right hand on Ron's back.  
  
"But Harrie, if she loves me so much then how come she was making out with Malfoy?"  
  
" I don't know why. But all I do know is this, Hermione loves you and I think you should talk to her and straighten this whole thing out."  
  
"Ha, shouldn't you be telling yourself that?" said Ron, a weak smile coming to his face.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Harrie as a smile found its way on to her face, "well, why don't you go talk to her? The only ones in the girls' 7th year dorms are Hermione, Lavender, Patil, and me and Lavender and Patil knows that you and Hermione are in a huge fight so nothing is going to happen with you two."  
  
"How would Patil and Lavender know? This happened 15 minutes ago?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron, don't you remember that I'm psychic? I know that Hermione told Patil and lavender the whole thing."  
  
"But Harr, if you're psychic, then how could you not see this coming?"  
  
"Just go talk to your girlfriend," said Harrie as she pulled Ron out of his seat and dragged him up to the girls' dorm.  
  
  
  
As Harrie opened the door to the girls' dorm, Patil and Lavender looked up from their homework to see Harrie and Ron, standing in the doorway. Harrie nudged her head to the right and Patil and Lavender nodded back at her. They reached for the curtains around their beds and pulled them shut.  
  
Harrie walked over to Hermione who was lying on her bed, her face buried in to her pillow. Harrie sat down on Hermione's bed and started to rub her back with her left hand. Hermione looked up from her pillow, her eyes were red from sobbing, and her pillow was drenched with her tears. Hermione sat up and leaned her head on to Harrie's shoulder.  
  
Though tears Hermione said,  
  
"Harrie, I didn't mean to! I didn't want to! I told him no but he just didn't listen!!"  
  
"Shh, its ok," said Harrie, patting Hermione's hair.  
  
"No its not!! I ruined your relationship with Draco and now Ron's mad at me! I just wish I could tell Ron that I didn't kiss Malfoy that he kissed me. I would never kiss another guy while I was with Ron. In fact, before tonight, Ron was the only guy I ever kissed. And I wanted to keep it that way!"  
  
"Then why don't you tell him that yourself. Come here Ron," called Harrie. Hermione looked up to see Ron walking towards her bed. Harrie got up and let Ron take her seat.  
  
"Well, talk this out. You both know you love each other so I don't see how you could try and hate each other over this." With this, Harrie turned on her heel and walked out of the dorm and down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Ron I never wanted to kiss him. He just was saying that we should practice for English and I told him if he wanted to practice then to practice with Harrie but before I could finish telling him that he just kissed me," said Hermione wiping her eyes.  
  
"Its ok. I just I over reacted. I just didn't want to lose you Hermione."  
  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"No. I'm mad at Malfoy," said Ron as a smile formed on his face.  
  
"That's a nice thing to know." Hermione also smiled. Ron lifted her chin and leaned in and kissed her. And Hermione kissed back. When they broke apart, Ron asked,  
  
"Just tell me one thing. How was it kissing that worm-shit?"  
  
"Grosser then you could believe." Ron gave her one last kiss before leaving the girls' dorm and heading off to the boys' dorm.  
  
  
  
Mean while down in the common room.  
  
Harry was sitting on the couch when Harrie came down the stairs.  
  
"How are Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry as his twin took a seat on the couch next to him.  
  
"They're fine."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I'm psychic."  
  
"What's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Harrie, I know something's wrong. Now what is it?"  
  
"Its just that, Ron forgave Hermione because she didn't kiss Malfoy. He kissed her."  
  
"OK, now I know that something is wrong."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you called your boyfriend Malfoy instead of Draco."  
  
"FYI, he's my ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Sorry. Continue."  
  
"OK. Anyway, Hermione didn't kiss him, he kissed her so Ron was able to forgive Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, how am I supposed to forgive Malfoy? He kissed Hermione. Hermione said she tried to tell him no but he kissed her anyway."  
  
"Try talking to him again. See what he says. And don't threaten to kill him with your wand. Everyone in school knows you're the best dueler at Hogwarts so you don't need to kill Malfoy to prove it."  
  
"I wasn't going to kill him. I was just going to send him to the hospital wing in serious condition."  
  
"Harrie, just talk to him tomorrow after the qudditch game."  
  
"Who are we playing?"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Narg!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I thought you might say that."  
  
"I'm going to bed. I can't take it anymore. Night."  
  
"Night, Harr," said Harry as Harrie took the stairs up to the girls' dorms. Then Harry took the stairs to the boys' dorms.  
  
  
  
As Harrie entered the girls' dorm, Hermione ran right up to her and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Harrie if it wasn't for you, Ron would even be speaking to me!" said Hermione as she let go of her best friend.  
  
"Yea, no problem. I'm glad to see you two are back together," said Harrie weakly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tried," said Harrie as she went to her trunk and got out her pajamas.  
  
"OK, if you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure." Harrie changed and then climbed into bed, "Night Patil, night Lavender, night Hermione."  
  
"Night Harrie," said Hermione and Patil, and Lavender in unison, as they climbed into their beds and shut their curtains around them.  
  
  
  
As Harry entered the boys' dorms he found Neville finishing his homework on his bed, Seamus and Dean were in the middle of a game of wizard chess on the floor and Ron was sitting on his bed looking through a photo album.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Dean, looking up from the game.  
  
"What's up?" asked Seamus, looking up from the game just as Dean's queen's side's knight took one of his rooks.  
  
"The sky," answered Harry as he sat on his bed.  
  
"Very funny Harry," said Neville.  
  
"Harry, your sister is genius!! An absolute genius!!!" cried Ron.  
  
"What did Harrieta do this time?" asked Seamus.  
  
"She got me and Hermione back together," answered Ron.  
  
"Why would she have to get you two back together? You two are inseparable!!" said Dean. Ron told them the whole story and how Harrie had convinced Ron to talk to Hermione and how everything worked out.  
  
"And after all that you're talking to Hermione?" said Neville.  
  
"I'm going with her again."  
  
"Wow. If Harrieta could do that then she is a genius," said Seamus. All the guys climbed into their beds and that was all the talking heard until the next mourning.  
  
  
  
The next mourning at breakfast, while everyone else was stuffing their faces, Harrie and Draco were the only ones who didn't eat much.  
  
"Come on Harrie, you've got to eat something besides a biscuit and a sticky bun," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm not hungry," responded Harrie.  
  
"You can't play qudditch well on an empty stomach," said Ron.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle were having the same problem, trying to get Draco to eat something besides a piece of toast.  
  
"Will you eat something damnit," said Crabbe.  
  
"What part of I'm not hungry do you not get?" said Draco.  
  
"Ok, but if you don't fly well at the game today, don't blame us," said Goyle as he; Crabbe and Draco left the Great Hall with everyone else to go to the quidditch game.  
  
  
  
Harrie, Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked to the locker room in silence. Once they got to the locker room and were changed, they headed to the doors to the arena. On the way Harrie pulled Harry to the side.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Let me play seeker today," said Harrie.  
  
"What? It's my game to play. You were seeker last game."  
  
"I know that but if you let me play seeker today then you can play it for the next 2 games. Please Harry, I'm begging you."  
  
"Fine, but you owe me."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" said Harrie as she ran off to meet the rest of the team.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this??" Harry asked himself as he followed his sister. When the doors opened, the Gryffindor team mounted their brooms and flew into the arena. They hovered over the middle of the pitch facing the Slytherin team.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the first quidditch game of the season," announced Cho Chang, who was now the Quidditch announcer for Slytherin vs. Gryffindor games.  
  
"As everyone knows, since last year when Harrieta Potter came to Hogwarts and joined the Gryffindor team, she and her twin brother Harry Potter have had to switch off games so they both have a chance to play seeker. So let's see who the seeker will be today. It's gotta be... Harrieta! Oh shit. And it looks like Harry Potter will be playing Beater, which is the other position he shares with Harrieta. But any way it looks like everyone is ready to start the game."  
  
Harrie hovered over the pitch on the North side and Draco hovered on the South side. When Hooch released the snitch, and the blugers, Draco's eyes met Harrie's and a look of murder was in her eyes. When Hooch threw up the quaffle, the chasers zoomed for it, nearly killing each other.  
  
"And the game has begun. Gryffindor is in possession of the quaffle. Ginny Weasley passes to the new chaser Hermione Granger who passes it to Dean Thomas who takes it to the Slytherin posts and... SCORES! 10 points to Gryffindor!!" The North side of the pitch exploded into screams.  
  
"Harry Potter knocks a bluger away for the Gryffindor keeper and best friend Ron Weasley. Fellow beater Seamus Finnigan knocks the bluger toward the Slytherin side with an extreme amount of force and... It goes in!! And Gryffindor leads 20 to nothing. The quaffle is rebounded back in, and Slytherin takes position," continued Cho as Harrie continued to look for the snitch.  
  
Finally she saw it by the east side stands. She zoomed off. Draco saw her and followed her. He caught up to her as she dived down towards the ground after the golden ball. She pulled up and was about 3 inches off the ground. About 4 seconds later, Draco pulled up to her side.  
  
"HARRIE! WE NEED TO TALK!" yelled Draco against the wind.  
  
"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, I SUGGUEST YOU BUZZ OFF!" yelled Harrie as knocked Malfoy hard in the side almost knocking him off his broom.  
  
"Aye, Potter's pissed off now!" said Cho.  
  
"WHICH ONE??" yelled the crowd.  
  
"HARRIETA!"  
  
Harrie zoomed ahead, leaving Malfoy in pain. Just near the Slytherin stands, Harrie reached out her hand and  
  


* * *

  
"SHE'S GOT IT!! THAT'S IT! IT'S OVER! GRYFFINDOR WINS 170 to 0!!!!" yelled Chang as Harrie landed by the Slytherins who were booing their heads off. Harrie placed the snitch on the ground and under her breath sent her stuff to the tower so Harrie walked out the arena in her uniform and her broom.  
  
About half way to the castle, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder and turned her around. She turned only to see Draco in front of her. She crossed her arms across her crest and said in a pissed- as- hell- leave- now- if – you- value- your- life voice,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About us."  
  
"There is no us anymore. It's you and me. Two separate things."  
  
"What did I do wrong Harrie?? Please tell me."  
  
"First of all, you kissed one of my best friends without her permission. Second you ruined her relationship with her boyfriend and you ruined our relationship. Third, I had to play matchmaker to put my friends back together and forth, o this is my favorite, you are stupid enough to ask me what you did wrong. That's a lot of nerve Malfoy," said Harrie. She turned on her heel and started to walk towards the castle when Draco turned her around by the shoulder again.  
  
"Harrie-"  
  
"Listen, we had our chance so if you want me back, you better try hard, cause it's gotta be hard. Malfoy, I can't trust you anymore. And now I probably never will. And if you want it back you better do something pretty amazing." Said Harrie as she turned around and walked towards the castle leaving Draco alone with his guilt and loneliness.  
  
As she neared the castle Harrie thought to herself,  
  
"It's true. There is no way to mend a broken heart."  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: Evil ending isn't it Billy? Well, I'll start chapter 8 in about half an hour. Enjoy!!! Stevie) 


	8. Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measu...

Chapter 8—Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures  
  
As Draco watched Harrie walk away, he realized what he had losted. He took a painful breathe of truth and turned on his heels. He walked towards the lake and sat down under the big oak tree.  
  
"Harrie and I used sit here after school in the spring," he thought to himself. He stared out at the lake for God knows how long. He heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned quickly and,  
  
"Harr-. O hi Pansy," he said disappointedly, turning back towards the lake.  
  
"O, Drakie," she said seducingly, "Did that damn dirty Gryffindor girl brake your poor heart?" She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and sat herself down in his lap. She wrapped her other arm around his neck.  
  
"No Pansy, I broke HER heart," he said trying to push Pansy off of him.  
  
"But, that means that you and I can get closer," she said, inching herself closer and closer to Draco, until their lips were almost touching.  
  
"Pansy, I don't want to get closer to you. I never have and I never will. So I suggest that you get off me and go back to the common room." Just as he finished, Pansy lend in and kissed him, in hoping that this would change his mind. Harrie decided to come back, she had realized that she would never find anyone better then Draco. "He'll be at the tree, I know it!" By the time Harrie got to the tree, she witnessed her worst nightmare come true. Draco KISSING Pansy. "It can't be! It just can't be!!!" A tear fell down Harrie's cheek. That was it. She losted. Pansy won. Draco had moved on to the school slit. Harrie just turned around and ran up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
You could Pansy had experience in this department. After a couple of seconds Draco found himself flat on the ground with Pansy on top on him. Finally he decided to take a stand. With all his might, he pushed Pansy up and turned so that she was flat to the ground and so he could stand up and walk away. Pansy finally stopped and whispered in to his ear,  
  
"If you wanted to be on top, you could have said so." Draco stood up and brushed the dirt off his robes and said,  
  
"Pansy you are a damn dirty tart and if you want to have sex with someone then you can become a prostitute, but you'll NEVER and I repeat, you will NEVER get any from me. So go back to the common room and get a life!!!!!!" He then turned and ran toward the castle. To find Harrie.  
  
  
  
Hermione started to walk up to the stairs to the girls' dorm, when she heard something crying. She walked into her dorm to see Harrie into her pillow.  
  
"Harrie, what's wrong??" asked Hermione, moving closer towards. Harrie just looked up into Hermione's big brown eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. She let her head fall on to Hermione's shoulder and she started to sob.  
  
"Harrie," Hermione started, patting Harrie's black hair, "what happened?? You can tell me." Harrie dried her eyes and looked up at Hermione.  
  
"THAT LOZY SON-OF-A-BITCH KISSED PANSY!!!!!!! THE LOZY SLIT!! HOW COULD HE MOVE ON SO FUCKING FAST?!?!?!" she sobbed into Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Shh, shh its ok," said Hermione, patting Harrie's head.  
  
"But how?? I thought I meant something to him?? He said that he loved me! How could he?? How??"  
  
"I know, there's something wrong here. Do you want me to find out what's going on for you??"  
  
"No, no. I just never want him to die and go to Hell."  
  
"It's going to be alright. I'll get Ron on the job. OK??"  
  
"Fine but I'm never speaking to that bastard again!"  
  
"Why don't you go out and ride your broom. That might help to relax  
you."  
  
"Ok." Harrie grabbed her broom from her side of the dorm. She walked  
over to the open window and took off.  
  
  
  
Harrie flew around the mountains for God knows how long. Below her were the mountains she knew like the back of her own hand. No more tears fell from her cheeks but the pain still lingered inside.  
  
"Who cares if he moved on to the slit? I don't. O, I really don't. So what if he was always on my side? So what if he treated me equality even though I have half a left leg? So what if he said he loved me? He obviously doesn't. I was just a toy for him until he could get his hands on Pansy. For all I know the two of them are off fucking each other and not giving a shit about it. That's their business not mine," mumbled Harrie to herself as she flew to the Quidditch pitch and sat on top of one of the stands, "That's it. After graduation next year I'm going home. Back to New York. Back to my friends. Back to my life. Back to everything I know and love. There nothing left for me here."  
  
"Yes there is," said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned her head to see Malfoy standing behind her.  
  
"Did you follow me??"  
  
"No. I was sitting here and I saw you fly up. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be off making out with Pansy??"  
  
"O, you saw that."  
  
"Yeah, I did. Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Well... No I didn't. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. Harr, I love you too much to do that to you."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"No, I'm serious."  
  
"If you're so quote on quote 'serious' then why did kiss Hermione? Hmmmm."  
  
"I'm sorry alright."  
  
"That doesn't cut it. Why did you do it??"  
  
"Because, because I was drunk. I was out with my friends all night and I took a tonic so no one would notice but it wore off."  
  
"How do I know that you're not lying to me?"  
  
" I swear on the one thing I care about."  
  
"Now what would that be??"  
  
"You."  
  
"If you care about me so much then why did you do this to me?"  
  
"I told you. I was drunk. I don't know what else to say."  
  
"I can't trust you." And at that, Harrie turned and started to walk towards her broom.  
  
"IF you love her, don't let her go," thought Draco. Then he got the most brilliant idea.  
  
"Good morrow Kate, for that's your name I heard." Harrie stopped and turned her head in shock.  
  
"Wh-What did you say?"  
  
"Good morrow Kate for that's your name I heard."  
  
"Well have you heard, but something hard of hearing. They call me Katherine that do talk of me."  
  
"You lie, in faith, for you are called plain Kate, and bonny Kate, and sometimes Kate the curst. But, Kate, the prettiest Kate in Christendom, Kate of Kate Hall, my super dainty Kate, for dainties are all Kates, and therefore, Kate, take this of me, Kate of my consolation. Hearing thy mildness praised in every town, thy virtues spoke of, and thy beauty sounded. Yet not so deeply as to thee belongs. Myself am moved to woo thee for my wife."  
  
"Moved! In good times, let time that moved you hither. Remove you hence. I knew you at the first, you were a movable."  
  
"Why, what's a movable?"  
  
"A joint stool."  
  
"Thou hast hit it; come sit of me."  
  
"Asses are made to bear and so are you."  
  
"Women are made to bear and so are you."  
  
"No such jade as you, if me you mean."  
  
"Alas, good Kate, I will not burden thee, for, knowing thee to be but young and light."  
  
"Too light for such a swain as you to catch and yet as heavy as my weight should be."  
  
"Should be! Should—buzz!"  
  
"Well ta'en, and like a buzzard."  
  
"O slow-winged turtle, shall a buzzard take thee?"  
  
"Ay, for a turtle, as he takes a buzzard."  
  
"Come, come, you wasp, I' faith you are too angry."  
  
"If I be waspish, best beware my string."  
  
"My remedy is then to pluck it out."  
  
"Ay, if the fool could find where it lies."  
  
"Who knows not where a wasp does wear his string? In his tail."  
  
"In his tongue."  
  
"Whose tongue?"  
  
"Yours, if you talk of tales, and so farewell."  
  
"What, with my tongue in your tail? Nay, come again. Good Kate, I am a gentleman."  
  
"That I'll try." Harrie walked over to Draco and did a stage slap.  
  
"I swear I'll cuff you if you strike again." Another stage slap.  
  
"So may you lose your arms: If you strike me, you are no gentleman, and if no gentleman, why then no arms."  
  
"A herald, Kate? O, put me in thy books."  
  
"What is your crest? A coxcomb?"  
  
"A combless cock so Kate will be my hen?"  
  
"No cock of mine; you crow too like a craven."  
  
"Nay, come, Kate, you must not look so sour."  
  
"It is my fashion when I see a crab."  
  
"Why, here's no crab, and therefore look not sour."  
  
"There is, there is."  
  
"Then show it me." Draco grabbed Harrie by the waist.  
  
"Had I a glass I would." Harrie fights to brake from Draco's grab.  
  
"What, you mean my face?"  
  
"Well aimed of such a young one."  
  
"Now, by Saint George, I am too young for you."  
  
"Yet you are withered."  
  
" 'Tis with cares."  
  
"I care not."  
  
"Nay, hear you, Kate, in sooth you scape not so."  
  
"I chafe you if I tarry. Let me go."  
  
"No, not a whit. I find you passing gentle. 'Twas told me you were rough and coy and sullen, and now I find report a very liar, for thou art pleasant, gamesome, passing courteous, but slow in speech, yet as sweet as springtime flowers. Thou canst not frown, thou canst not look askance, nor bite the lip as angry wenches will, nor hast thou pleasure to be cross in talk, but thou with mildness entertain'st thy wooers, with gentle conference, soft and affable. Why does the world report that Kate doth limp? O sland'rous world! Kate like the hazel-twig is straight and slender, and as brown in hue as hazelnuts and sweeter then the kernels. O, let me see thee walk. Thou dost not halt."  
  
"Go, fool, and whom thou keep'st command."  
  
"Did ever Dian so become a grove as Kate this chamber with her princely gait? O, be thou Dian and let her be Kate, and then let Kate be chaste and Dian sportful!"  
  
"Where did you study all this goodly speech?"  
  
"It is extempore, from my mother-wit."  
  
"A witty mother! Witless else her son."  
  
"Am I not wise?"  
  
"Yes, keep you warm."  
  
"Marry, so I mean, sweet Katherine, in thy bed. And therefore, setting all this chat aside, thus in plain terms: your father hath consented that you shall be my wife, your dowry 'greed on, and will you, nill you, I will marry you. Now, Kate, I am a husband for your turn, for by this light, whereby I see thy beauty, thy beauty that doth make me like thee well, thou must be married to no man but me. For I am born to tame you, Kate, and bring you from a wild Kate to a Kate conformable as other household Kates. ...Never make denial; I must and will have Katherine to my wife."  
  
Tears started to run down Harrie's cheeks. Draco pulled her into him and held her close.  
  
"All is well, my shrew. All is well," he whispered into her ear. Harrie lifted her head from his shoulder and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Slowly she looked in to his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she cried. Draco pulled her head to his crest and pat the back of her head, soaking up the warmth from her hair.  
  
"Don't be. Don't be. I'm sorry Harrie, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Harrie considered for a moment and spoke,  
  
"Now I can." A smile formed on Draco's face for the first time in days.  
  
"I thought I could get you to talk me if I used "The Taming of the Shrew"."  
  
"You do a good Petruchio," said Harrie, with a smile.  
  
"Thank you my fair Katherine."  
  
"Actually I take that back. You're too damn sexy to be that sexist pig Petruchio."  
  
"Thank you my shrew."  
  
"Your quite welcome."  
  
"And, kiss me, Kate, "We will be married a Sunday"."  
  
"Well I will kiss you but I'm not sure about the married part."  
  
"Why are you unsure?"  
  
"Because we're only seventeen. Maybe once we get out of Hogwarts, I'll consider it."  
  
"Well then just kiss me for the time being."  
  
"That much I can do," laughed Harrie. Draco leaned in and kissed her for the first time in days. Harrie let everything go and just followed the rhythm of the kiss. Draco started to let his tongue trace the outline of Harrie's lips. Harrie allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and let her tongue meet his. Their tongues played around and that sealed the deal. Harrie was Draco's again and wasn't going to lose him again. Draco moved his head away and looked at his girl.  
  
"You're mine again."  
  
"That sounds nice. I miss hearing that."  
  
"You're my girl. MINE. Not Harry's, not Ron's. Mine. Can we keep it that way?"  
  
"Yes we can." Draco reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small object.  
  
"What is that?" asked Harrie. Draco kneeled down before her, and held her hand.  
  
"Harrie, once we get the hell out of here, will you marry me?" Harrie stared at him in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Once we get out of Hogwarts, will you marry me?" Harrie's eyes started to glaze over with tears.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Draco smiled and opened the small box to reveal a golden ring with an owl diamonds surrounded on both sides by two dragon rubies. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger.  
  
"Do you like it? I try to pick out something simple yet elegant."  
  
"I love it. How could you afford it?"  
  
"I had some money saved up for something important and I thought this was more important then anything else."  
  
"Thank you. I feel so loved that you thought I was somewhat important."  
  
"You should feel loved and you are more important to me then anything else in the world." Harrie smiled and looked at Draco. A simple tear fell down her cheek and quickly, she swapped it away. Harrie kissed him and let every problem she ever had fly away. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to say," said Harrie.  
  
"Well, I think if we don't go, we're going to miss dinner."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's 5:37 to be exacted."  
  
"Yeah, we only have 20 minutes. Let's go." Harrie tried to stand up but Draco pulled her back down and on to his lap.  
  
"Just one last kiss and then we can go."  
  
"Fine." Harrie leaned in and kissed him. She placed her tongue on his lips and they opened. Again their tongues met and Draco let out a small groan of pleasure. They pulled apart and Harrie looked up at him.  
  
"Happy, now?"  
  
"Quite. But when I'm with you, I'm always happy."  
  
"You know that you're a kiss up, right?"  
  
"Does that impress you?"  
  
"Now it does." They stood up and walked over to their brooms and picked them up slowly. They mounted the brooms and flew down the stands and landed on the pitch. They started to walk towards the castle.  
  
"I heard from the muggle hospitals in New York," said Harrie, using her broom as a crutch.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"They finished building my fake limb. I'll have a new fake leg within the week."  
  
"Congrats to you then," answered Draco with a grin on his face.  
  
"Once I get used to walking with it, I won't have to use my crutches as much."  
  
"That's a good thing. Will you need to sleep with it on?"  
  
"No, I'll have to take it off to go to sleep and I'll just need with crutches when it's not on."  
  
"A skill for you." By now they had reached the castle. Harrie sent her broom back to her dorm and summoned for her crutches. Once she was on her crutches they walked towards the Great Hall and made it just in time for dinner. They parted at the doors and went to their houses' tables.  
  
Harrie sat down and placed her crutches under the table.  
  
"What's with you? You're beaming?" asked Hermione as they started to eat.  
  
"Ya, what's up?" asked Lavender.  
  
"You weren't this happy this mourning. Hell, you just plain pissed," added Patil. Harrie just grinned and continued to eat her dinner.  
  
"What happened??" asked Hermione again. Harrie simply placed her left hand on the table and continued to eat. Hermione, Lavender, and Patil stared in shock at her hand. Their mouths dropped and the food they were chewing rolled out of their mouths.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that?!?!" asked Patil, picking up Harrie's hand and staring at the ring.  
  
"From Draco," answered Harrie, without looking up from her plate.  
  
"For what reason?" asked Lavender.  
  
"To apologize?" said Hermione.  
  
"No," answered Harrie.  
  
"Then why did he give you a ring?" asked Lavender.  
  
"He asked me to marry him," answered Harrie, without looking up from her dinner.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" screamed her three roommates.  
  
"He asked me to marry him. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Harrie, looking up from her food.  
  
"But you were on the verge of killing him this mourning! What the fuck happened??" asked Patil.  
  
"The Taming of the Shrew," answered Harrie, grinning evilly.  
  
"What the hell is that??" asked Lavender.  
  
"You guys are the English ones, you should know this," answered Harrie.  
  
"What did you say?? Yes? No? Inform me!!" said Hermione.  
  
"I said yes. Happy?" answered Harrie, getting very annoyed at the questions being asked by her roommates.  
  
"O MY GOD!!!! HARRIE!!! THIS IS GREAT!!!!!!!" yelled Lavender.  
  
"What's so great?" asked Harry taking a seat next to his sister.  
  
"Please inform the uninformed," said Ron taking a seat next to his girlfriend.  
  
"O, your sister is just engaged to your arch rival, no biggie," said Hermione.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" cried Harry, staring at his sister who just continued to eat her dinner, but kicked Hermione under the table.  
  
"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!?!?!" yelled Ron, spitting out the water that was in his mouth out.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, you're a big help," snarled Harrie.  
  
"You're engaged?? How you can you be engaged if you're completely pissed off at your boyfriend??" asked Harry.  
  
"FYI, I'm engaged to my boyfriend because I got a reason that makes sense and knows how to talk to me," answered Harrie.  
  
"Prove it that you're engaged to Malfoy," snarled Harry, "'Cause unless he is truly fit to marry you, I won't let my little sister marry my worst enemy."  
  
"Fine," snarled Harrie. She lifted her left hand and held it up to her brother's face. The gold sparkles in the light and the rubies and diamond reflected off of each other and shown into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Holy shit, Harry. Look at that," said Ron, grabbing Harrie's hand and staring at the ring. Harrie turned towards the table of the snakes and motioned for Draco. He stood up from his seat and walked over to Harrie.  
  
"What's up Harr?" asked Draco, giving Harrie a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Harry doesn't believe me when I said that we're engaged. Can you believe that?" asked Harrie.  
  
"Doesn't believe you? Doesn't the ring mean anything to him?" Draco replied.  
  
"Apparently not," laughed Harrie.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, don't even believe your own flesh and blood. That's just sad," said Draco, "I'm personally hurt that you think that Harrie would lie to you. That hurts!"  
  
"Well, I don't want my little sister to marry a bastard like you," snarled Harry.  
  
"That's not nice Harry. I don't like the way you're talking to my fiancé. Now say you're sorry," said Harrie.  
  
"I'm not apologizing to this lazy son of a bitch," snarled Harry.  
  
"Fine. Be that way. Are you going to be like this at our wedding?" asked Draco.  
  
"If I'm even there," snarled Harry.  
  
"Harry!" cried Harrie, "I've helped you with Ginny and this is how you repay me?"  
  
"At least when I got engaged to Ginny, I wasn't proposing to my arch rival!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Just because he's your worst enemy, that doesn't him mine. I love him and you just have to deal with it!" yelled Harrie.  
  
"It should make him your worst enemy," hissed Harry.  
  
"Well, since we're on the topic and since Ron is here, to you want to inform him of what you did last summer?" snarled Harrie.  
  
"What DID you do last summer Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing important," answered Harry, looking down at his plate.  
  
"And that's code for it's very important. Now spill," hissed Ron.  
  
"I said nothing important," whispered Harry.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ginny, walking up and taking a seat on Harry's lap.  
  
"Why don't you tell us, Gin?" hissed Ron.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, becoming very confused.  
  
"Why don't you and Harry tell us what you two did over the summer?" said Ron.  
  
"That was months ago why do you care?" asked Ginny, getting very nervous.  
  
"I care because you're my little sister and I feel that you're hiding something from me and I don't like it," answered Ron.  
  
"Harry, do you want to answer this? I'm just gonna go back to my seat," said Ginny, trying to stand up but was pulled back down by Harry.  
  
"Hell no Gin. If I have to tell them that we got married over the summer then you have to stay here. Opps," said Harry, realizing what he just said.  
  
"YOU MARRIED MY SISTER! AND DIDN'T TELL ME!!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Ron, I didn't tell you because I knew you would act this way. I'm sorry," said Ginny, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Harrie, how could you? You promised me you wouldn't tell!" snarled Harry.  
  
"I kept it a secret for 8 months. Ron deserves to know. And you can't tell me that it's a bit of relief to let it out," answered Harrie.  
  
"I have to admit that it is a bit of a relief to let your brother know," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," answered Ginny, "are you mad Ron?"  
  
"I'm pissed that you didn't tell me. But it's your life and if this is what you want, then I'm behind you on it. Just don't lie to me anymore," answered Ron.  
  
"Well, now that this is all cleared up, I'm gonna go up to my dorm. 'Night," said Harrie. As she started to stand up, Draco pushed back down into her seat.  
  
"I don't think so. Have you told them about your leg?" asked Draco, an evil smirk forming on his face.  
  
"No I haven't. Happy?" answered Harrie.  
  
"No I'm not. Now tell them," said Draco.  
  
"Tell us what?" asked Harry.  
  
"Please inform us, Harr," added Hermione.  
  
"Fine, vultures. I heard the muggle hospital in New York. They're sending me my new fake leg," answered Harrie, turning to Draco she added, "Happy?"  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Congrats Harrie," said Ron.  
  
"This is great!" yelled Lavender.  
  
"Ya, ya," said Harrie solemnly.  
  
"Anything else you want to fill us in on?" asked Patil.  
  
"Nay," answered Harrie, "can I please go to bed now?"  
  
"Can I join you?" asked Draco.  
  
"No! You have to wait, ok?" answered Harrie.  
  
"Please?" said Draco, giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No," answered Harrie, trying to keep herself together. Draco wasn't going to give up. Harry slid over on the bench and let Draco take a seat. Draco pulled Harrie closer to him and, in Harrie's book, did something very low. He started to kiss her neck.  
  
"O, come on Drake, that's just low," laughed Harrie, "stop, please. This is your all time low." Realizing this wasn't working, Draco moved up and started on her ear.  
  
"O that's just wrong. Come on, Draco, she ain't gonna crack," said Lavender. Draco stopped and looked at Harrie.  
  
"It isn't working?" he moaned.  
  
"Nope, sorry hun," answered Harrie. Draco thought for a moment and leaded in and kissed her.  
  
"Does he think a bloody kiss will change my mind?" Harrie thought but then she felt his tongue feeling the outlining of her lips. She kept her lips tightly shut until she felt his tongue start to pry her lips open. She let his tongue enter her mouth and search for her tongue. Finally their tongues met and Harrie felt Draco smile. Harrie pulled away from Draco and stared at him.  
  
"Well..." said Harrie, smirking and waiting for his answer.  
  
"Please," Draco asked again.  
  
"First of all, if I'm going to marry you, you have to understand something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Once I say no, it's very difficult to change my mind."  
  
"Even if I kiss you like that?"  
  
"Yes, even if you kiss me like that."  
  
"Fine but you owe me big Harr. Very big." Harrie leaded in, right next to his ear and whispered,  
  
"Don't worry. On our wedding night, you won't be disappointed. I promise." A look of shock and satisfaction came over Draco's face.  
  
"Okay then. I'll wait," said Draco. The eight of them got into a conversation about Qudditch and started debating which team in the I.Q.A (International Qudditch Association) was the best. Ginny made herself comfortable on Harry's lap, Ron pulled Hermione on to his and Draco already had Harrie on his lap.  
  
After debating for about 20 minutes, Pansy walked over to Draco.  
  
"Hi Drakey," she said in a seducing voice. Draco turned his head to look.  
  
"Yes..." he said, annoyed that Pansy interrupted a heated debate about Qudditch.  
  
"What are you doing over here? And why is SHE sitting on you?"  
  
"I'm over here talking to my friends and she's sitting on me because I let her."  
  
"But I don't understand why? I mean I thought you two have broken up?" Draco was about to answer when Harrie motioned that she would take care of this. Harrie stood up from the table and swung her legs over the bench and picked up her crutches. She stood up and faced Pansy.  
  
"Well, Pansy, so everything is clear with you, I'll put this in simplest terms. We were temporality separated over a miniature disagreement."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"We got back together."  
  
"So what. I can still try to take him from you. I mean it's not like you two are engaged or anything."  
  
"Actually Pansy, we are," said Draco.  
  
"Excuse me! You're WHAT!"  
  
"We're engaged," said Harrie.  
  
"Engaged?"  
  
"Ya, you know. Like engaged to be married," Harrie explained.  
  
"I know what engaged means. But just because you say you are, it doesn't mean you are. Prove it!"  
  
"Second time today," said Harrie sarcastically, looking over at her friends. Harrie held her hand up to Pansy. The diamond and rubies reflected the light from the ceiling into her eyes.  
  
"How could you do this to me Drakey??"  
  
"I don't love you that's how," said Draco, still sitting at the table.  
  
"Don't I make you happy?"  
  
"No, you just annoy me. Harrie, on the other hand, does make me happy."  
  
"HER! WHAT'S SO APPEALING ABOUT HER!!!!"  
  
"Shall I count the ways?"  
  
"You're making a big mistake. Choosing her over me! That's just dumb!"  
  
"No, what's dumb is going after a man you can't have," said Harrie.  
  
"I will win you back Draco, I will win you back!!!" yelled Pansy as two girls from Slytherin pulled Pansy back to the table. Harrie sat back down on Draco's lap.  
  
"Okay, does anyone beside me think Pansy needs some serious help?" asked Harrie, placing her arms around Draco's neck. Each of the other seven raised their hands, which cause laughter to form at their end of the table and hate to rise within Pansy.  
  
"Cause I won't let anyone take Draco away from me," laughed Harrie. Meanwhile, Pansy was one pissed off slit.  
  
"Why would he choose that Potter girl over me?" asked Pansy as she took a seat next to Blaise.  
  
"I don't know doll-face but there's no need to fret. Now you and I can get closer," said Blaise, pulling Pansy on to his lap.  
  
"But why? Is there like something wrong me?" asked Pansy. Blaise took one long look at Pansy.  
  
"Hell. There is nothing wrong with you," said Blaise, staring at Pansy. (No extra points if you can guess where)  
  
"How am I going to get rid of Potter so Draco has to come crawling back to me?" thought Pansy out loud.  
  
"I don't know. How about you and I go up to my room and we'll come up with a plan?" said Blaise, who didn't give a shit about Harrie and her engagement to Draco. He only cared about getting a little something that Pansy tried to give Draco under the tree.  
  
"Looks like Blaise and Pansy are going to get it on," said Lavender.  
  
"Please don't say that," said Patil.  
  
"Ya, you might Draco ideas," laughed Harrie as she lightly jabbed her elbow in to her fiancé's stomach.  
  
"Mwa ha ha!" laughed Draco evilly.  
  
"No, it's just sick to think about that. I mean she is my sister," said Patil sickly.  
  
"Well how do you think I feel with Potter over there with my sister?" laughed Ron.  
  
"HEY!" yelled Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Well, it isn't exactly a picnic having to know that in a few months, Malfoy is going to be legally allowed to fuck my sister," added Harry.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" yelled Harrie, "you have a VERY dirty mind. What do you think Sirius would have to say about that?"  
  
"Well how do you think he's going to be when he finds out that you're engaged to a Malfoy? I mean he does hate Mr. Malfoy," said Harry, who turned to Draco and added, "Sorry mate."  
  
"Don't be. I hate him too. I'm squeezing every penny I can out of him," laughed Draco.  
  
"I told you he was smart!" said Harrie to Hermione.  
  
"What time is it? Everyone's starting to leave," asked Ginny.  
  
"It's...7:13 to exact," answered Draco.  
  
"We should start to head back to the common room," said Lavender.  
  
"Ya, let's go," added Patil.  
  
"Okay," said Ron.  
  
"C'mon Gin," ordered Harry, standing up from his seat.  
  
"Yes, master," joked Ginny, taking the hand of her husband and standing up from her seat. As they started to leave, Hermione noticed that Draco and Harrie weren't with them. Hermione turned to see them still sitting at the table.  
  
"You two coming?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'll be there in a sec," called Harrie before turning back to Draco, "I have to go. I'll see you in the mourning. Alright?"  
  
"But I want to be with you."  
  
"Once I'm legally yours, you'll always be with me."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Okay. Just do one thing for me before we leave?"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"Haven't I kissed you enough today?"  
  
"There is no such thing as too many kisses in one day."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Fine." Harrie leaded in and kissed him yet again. As she tried to pull away, Draco pulled her closer to him and let his tongue go hunting for hers. Finally his tongue found its way into her mouth and attacked her tongue. He let out a groan of pleasure and pulled her even closer to him. He placed his hand on the back of her head to keep their lips together.  
  
At last, he let her go and allowed them both to breathe freely again.  
  
"Happy now?" asked Harrie.  
  
"Very, thank you Ms. Potter," asked Draco.  
  
"It won't be Ms. Potter for very long, now will it?"  
  
"Very true. I don't know about you but I prefer Mrs. Draco Malfoy to Ms. Harrieta Potter. How about you?"  
  
"I completely agree with you, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Thank you future Mrs. Malfoy." They laughed as they stood up from their seats and started to walk out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Can you believe this whole argument was because of that stupid journal that Hermione found?" asked Draco.  
  
"That book is so old. Why did any of us listen to it?" added Harrie.  
  
"I don't know. Shall we just forget about it then?"  
  
"Yes." They continued to walk to the entrance hall. There, they met up with Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and Patil.  
  
"Nice of you two to finally join us," said Ron.  
  
"What is this? A stockers' party?" asked Harrie.  
  
"No. Stocking takes to much work. Thank you very much," answered Patil.  
  
"I thought that's what you might say," said Draco. He turned to Harrie; "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye," he repeated and placed a light kiss on to Harrie's cheek and walked towards the dungeons.  
  
"Now wasn't that sweet?" asked Harry mockingly.  
  
"Shut up," said Harrie, very annoyed at how immature her brother was being.  
  
"What? Did I upset you?"  
  
"No, you just annoyed me deeply."  
  
"Just leave her alone Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Ya, you're being really immature for a married man," added Lavender.  
  
"Thank you Lavender. You took the words right out of my mouth," snarled Harrie, "Is this how you treat a person on crutches?"  
  
"I'm just playing with you, Harr," said Harry.  
  
"I'm just really tired. Can we just go to the dorms now?" asked Harrie.  
  
"Amen to that!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Ya, GOOD thinking Harrie," said Ron to Hermione in a seducing voice.  
  
"Don't even think about," said Hermione.  
  
"What? I'm not thinking about anything," said Ron.  
  
"Let's just go to bed," said Ginny.  
  
"I'll meet you there," said Harry, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"I say it again Harry, you have a VERY dirty mind," said Harrie, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm a married man. I'm allowed to have a dirty mind," answered Harry proudly, "shall we, Virginia?"  
  
"VIRGINIA?!?!" cried Hermione, Lavender, Patil, and Harrie.  
  
"Yes, my real name is Virginia. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No. It's just that we've never heard anyone call you Virginia," explained Harrie, "Let's go." The seven of them climbed the entrance stairs and walked up to the common room. The girls split and walked to their dorm while so did the boys.  
  
The girls started to get ready for bed and climbed in to their beds.  
  
"What a day! I'm wiped!" yeaned Harrie as she climbed into bed.  
  
"Ya, especially for you," said Lavender.  
  
"Ya, you got a ring," added Patil.  
  
"And you got engaged to your twin brother's arch rival. How sweet is that?" mentioned Hermione.  
  
"Ya, it is pretty sweet. I'll see you guys in the mourning. 'Night!" said Harrie, pulling her covers on.  
  
"Night!" cried the other three girls as they turned out the light and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Slytherin boys' dorms:  
  
Draco walked into the dorm room to hear some very sicken sounds. He walked over to his bed and in Blaise's bed, which was next to his, found Blaise and Pansy making out like bandits. Draco cleared his throat and disturbed the two of them.  
  
Blaise looked up at Draco. His hair was completely messed up and his clothes, mixed together with Pansy's, were in a pile on the floor. Blaise leaded over and whispered to Draco,  
  
"Damn Malfoy, you really missed out. She can fuck like no body's business!"  
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," said Draco, taking a seat on his bed. Pansy sat up and held the blanket so it shown the crack of her breasts.  
  
"Wishing you were Blaise right now Drakie?" said Pansy seducing.  
  
"No," answered Draco solemnly.  
  
"Why? Am I not good enough for you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said you're not good enough for me."  
  
"What and Potter is?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Draco, hun, I think you've been around the potions lab too long."  
  
"No. I just got engaged."  
  
"You can brake off the engagement, you know?"  
  
"But I won't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm in love with Harrie."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Draco, you don't have to lie to me."  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"You don't really love her."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"I think I know who I love and who I don't."  
  
"Come and lie with me love. Take everything off your mind."  
  
"Ya, I'll go and lie."  
  
"Good."  
  
"With Harrie."  
  
"No. Bad, very bad."  
  
"Pansy just give it up."  
  
"No. I love you Draco. Not that Potter girl."  
  
"If she didn't love me then why did she agree to marry me?"  
  
"Because she wants your money!"  
  
"She has her own money."  
  
"But she wants more."  
  
"No, you want my money."  
  
"NO! The Potter girl doesn't want passion or romance. She wants money."  
  
"Pansy, all she wants is me. All you want is sex."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Then why are you in bed with Blaise?"  
  
"Because he said that I was a goddess and raped me."  
  
"Excuse me? You know that's not true!" said Blaise.  
  
"Now do you understand why I don't love you Pansy?" asked Draco.  
  
"No," whispered Pansy.  
  
"Let's see. You lie, you cheat, and you go around trying to get sex from any one you think is good looking. You're a gold digger and all you want out of a man is money," answered Draco, "now I suggest that you put your clothes on and head back to your dorm before I inform Snape of your little date tonight."  
  
"Huff!" snarled Pansy as Draco walked over to the bathroom. 10 minutes later, Pansy and her clothing were gone. Draco smirked and crawled into his bed. Blaise looked over at and said,  
  
"Damn. You have no idea what you missed. She is quite a fucker, let me tell you."  
  
"I really don't care about Pansy and how well she can fuck," commented Draco. Crabbe and Goyle entered the dorm.  
  
"How well who can fuck?" asked Crabbe crawling into his bed.  
  
"Pansy. Damn she is the best fucker," answered Blaise.  
  
"What, did you get a little of it from her?" asked Goyle. Draco shoke his head at the stupidity of Goyle's question.  
  
"Hell yeah," answered Blaise.  
  
"So did we miss anything good today?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"So Drakie here just got himself engaged," said Blaise.  
  
"Ah, congrats mate," said Goyle.  
  
"So who's the unlucky girl?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," snarled Draco.  
  
"It's some Gryffindor chick. What's her name again? Helen, Hannon, Henrietta? What is it?" joked Blaise.  
  
"It's Harrie," corrected Draco, "Harrieta Potter."  
  
"O man!" yelled Goyle.  
  
"What?" asked Draco.  
  
"How did Pansy take it?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Not well?" said Crabbe.  
  
"She and Blaise came up here to compose a 'plan' of revenge against Harrie," said Draco pulling his covers up to his neck, "Night!"  
  
"Night!" cried the other three as they turned out the lights.  
  
Meanwhile in the Slytherin girls' dorm.  
  
Pansy was pacing back and forth across the room. Millicent sat on her bed, watching her best friend think of a plan to rid Hogwarts of Harrieta Lily Potter.  
  
"I GOT IT!" screamed Pansy.  
  
"SHH!" whispered Millicent, "you'll wake everyone up."  
  
"I know how I'm going to get rid of Potter. It's a stroke of brilliance."  
  
"Well, tell, tell."  
  
"Well, you know how today's Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Ya, so?"  
  
"Well, everyone knows that the 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years are having a Valentine's Day dance tomorrow night?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Well, the school hired Draco's band to play and they hired little Miss Perfect's band also. They're going to have this whole battle of the bands thing going on."  
  
"So."  
  
"Well," Pansy pulled Millicent over and whispered the whole plan in her ear.  
  
"That's genius!"  
  
"Thank you!" thanked Pansy as they climbed in to their beds, "Tomorrow that American son-of-a-bitch is going down!" The two of them laughed themselves to sleep, thinking about a plan that will send Harrie to hell.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, what do y'all think?? I think it's turning into a soup opera. Well review please!!! ~*Pippin  
  


* * *

  
[P.S: If you review this and in the review tell me 1 thing in this chapter that foreshadows something in another one of my stories {like Battle for Hogwarts (Hint, Hint)}, I will put your name in one of my upcoming chapters or stories. Good luck! Merry, you better be able to answer this!!] 


	9. A Last Cry of a Desperate Woman

Chapter 9- Last Cry of A Desperate Woman  
  
The sun rose over the mountains with ease. The light of the early mourning sun awoke the four seventh year Gryffindor girls.  
  
"What time is it?" yawned Lavender.  
  
"3:12am," answered Patil.  
  
"Damn that's too early," moaned Hermione, "what do you think Harrie?" But Harrie didn't answer, "Harrie?"  
  
"What?" answered a startled Harrie, who was sitting by the window.  
  
"Just wondering if you were awake?" said Patil.  
  
"Ya," answered Harrie, "do you guys want to go flying?"  
  
"What? Now?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Ya, why not? It'll wake us up and the mountains look incredible this time of day," said Harrie.  
  
"Okay, I'll go," yawned Hermione, inching out of bed.  
  
"That's the spirit 'Mione!" said Harrie.  
  
"Why not? I'll come too," said Lavender.  
  
"What about you Patil? You coming?" asked Harrie.  
  
"Alright, I'll come," yawned Patil.  
  
"Great. Get dress and we'll be off," said Harrie excitingly.  
  
"Are you dress already?" asked Hermione as she pulled on her skirt.  
  
"Have been for about an hour," answered Harrie. Harrie waited about 10 minutes, "y'all ready?"  
  
"Yep," answered the other three.  
  
"Great, let's go," said Harrie, opening up the window, " I'll go first." Harrie mounted her broom and took a step out the window, "C'mon mates. Don't be scared."  
  
"Alright," said Hermione, who took the drop next. She hovered her broom next to Harrie's and waited for the other two.  
  
"Come on!" called Hermione.  
  
"Alright!" said Lavender. She soon joined Harrie and Hermione. Patil soon joined them.  
  
"Want to go anywhere special?" asked Patil.  
  
"I just want to go to the Owlary to see if my new leg is in," answered Harrie.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione.  
  
"Allons-y!" cried Lavender as the four of them flew up to Owlary tower. Harrie hovered next to the window and asked the Owlary keeper, George,  
  
"Did my owl come in yet?"  
  
"Which of your 3 are out?"  
  
"Piper and Iris are in. Nifer is out."  
  
"Let me see." George walked away and started to look for Nifer's cage, which was placed between Piper's and Iris's. George walked back over, "Yeah, she's in. Was she carrying something?"  
  
"Ya. She should have a package that is from Mount Sinai Hospital in New York."  
  
"Let me look." George walked back over to Nifer and looked in the box in front of the three owls. George walked back to the window and was hauling 4 large boxes, 27 letters held together by string and a long package wrapped in brown paper, "This is all the mail you have right now. The long one is from NYC. I think that's the one you're looking for. Do you want the rest right now?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks George. Bye," said Harrie as she took the 5 packages and letters from the old man.  
  
"Bye Harr," said George, closing the window.  
  
"Did it come?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I think so. Let's go down by the lake and we'll see," said Harrie. The four of them flew down to the lakeside and took a seat, "So let's see." Harrie placed her mail on the ground.  
  
She started to sort her mail. She had:  
  
3 letters from Elise  
  
3 letters from Leah  
  
3 letters from Marisa  
  
3 letters from Jenny  
  
3 letters from Jessie  
  
3 letters from Kathy  
  
3 letters from Lisa  
  
3 letters from Leigh  
  
3 letters from Bridget  
  
1 package from Jessie  
  
1 package from Elise and Leah  
  
1 package from Marisa  
  
1 package from Lisa and Kathy  
  
and the one that excited Harrie the most:  
  
1 package from Mt. Sinai  
  
Harrie wrapped the paper off of the Mt. Sinai package to reveal a plastic leg and a note, which read:  
  
Dear Miss Potter, Here is your brand new plastic leg. All of us at Mt. Sinai all wish you the best of luck with your life and want to let you know that if you ever need anything, please let us know. Sincerely, Dr. Peter Johansson Ph. D  
  
"Is that your new leg?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Yeah!" answered Harrie as she tried it on for the first time. Slowly she stood up and carefully walked around. The smile on Harrie was as pure as freshly fallen snow.  
  
"CONGRATS!" cried Patil.  
  
"It feels so weird! I haven't walked on my own without crutches in the longest time. It feels GREAT!" yelled Harrie. The four of them smiled as Harrie became more comfortable with her new leg.  
  
"Maybe you won't have to sit for the dance tonight," added Patil.  
  
"Maybe, maybe," commented Harrie.  
  
"Do you guys want to start to head back to the common room? Get a rehearsal in?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure," answered the other three in unison. They flew back to the window that led into their dorm and quietly creaked back in. They grabbed their instruments and quietly walked down the hall to the 6th years girls' dorm to fetch Ginny. (Harrie still was working with her new leg.)  
  
"I'll go in," whispered Hermione as she tiptoed in. Hermione walked over to Ginny's bed and tapped on the lump with red hair, "Ginny, wake up."  
  
"What?" moaned Ginny.  
  
"We're going to have a rehearsal. Coming?"  
  
"I can't be in the group anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm sick. The doctor said that I could do lasting damage to my voice."  
  
"Okay. I'll tell the others. Feel better Gin."  
  
"Thanks Hermione. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," and then Hermione left. Harry then rolled over and sighed.  
  
"You didn't tell her, did you?"  
  
"No. I couldn't."  
  
"You'll have to tell them sometime."  
  
"I know." Ginny rolled in to Harry and closed her eyes. Back out in the hallway...  
  
"So is she coming?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Ginny can't be in the band anymore," answered Hermione solemnly.  
  
"How come?" asked Patil shockingly.  
  
"She says that she could damage her voice for life if she sings," answered Hermione. Harrie just stood there with an worried look on her face, "Harrie, do have something you would like to share with the class?"  
  
"No," answered Harrie nervously.  
  
"What's going on with Ginny?" questioned Lavender, becoming very annoyed.  
  
"I can't tell you. She made me promise," answered Harrie, "but she promised me that she would tell you by the end of this week."  
  
"Fine but we're still going to find a new keyboard by 3 so we can teach them the songs," added Hermione. They all thought for a moment when Harrie came up a kick ass idea.  
  
"Scorpio!" shouted Harrie.  
  
"Shh! Who the hell is that!" whispered Patil.  
  
"She's a friend of mine from Ravenclaw. Her name's Maria and she's a great k.b player. I'm sure she'd join!" answered Harrie.  
  
"Fine but she has ONE chance," hissed Hermione. Harrie smiled and handed her her bass guitar. Harrie ran down the hall to the dorm and pick up her broom off her bed. She took another quick jump out the window and flew to the window of Ravenclaw's 7th years' girls' dorm. She hovered by the window and looked inside. Harrie tapped on the window and a gothic girl popped up. Her face was ghostly pallid and she wore very dark make-up.  
  
"Hi Gwenith," said Harrie as the gothic girl opened the window.  
  
"Hi Cancer," replied Gwenith, "Which of us are you looking for?" (A/N: The Ravenclaw girls and Harrie are going to call each other the names of the horoscopes.)  
  
"Scorpio. She in?" asked Harrie.  
  
"Yeah. I'll get her," answered Gwenith.  
  
"Thanks Aries," whispered Harrie as Gwenith walked over to Maria's bed. She lightly tapped Maria's shoulder.  
  
"What?" moaned Maria, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Cancer's here," answered Gwenith.  
  
"Where?" asked Maria.  
  
"She's at the window," answered Gwenith. Maria climbed out of bed and walked with Gwenith to the window.  
  
"What's up Cancer?" asked Maria.  
  
"Not much," answered Harrie, "I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Talk to me," said Maria.  
  
"Not Listening's k.b player dropped out and need a replacement."  
  
"For the dance?"  
  
"For good."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really and I think you'd be perfect for the job."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Great. Do you still have the copy of the songs I gave you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Can you come audition now?"  
  
"I guess. Just let me get dressed."  
  
"Okay." Maria rushed to her dresser and then ran to the bathroom. She appeared 15 minutes later completely dressed. Her shirt was black and had a golden dragon on it. Her black pants went just pass her knees. Her combat boots were midnight black and had drawings of eyes all over them. She had pulled her long blonde hair with blue highlights into a ponytail. Her face had on the same make-up as Gwenith. She slowly walked out the window and hopped on Harrie's broom.  
  
"Ready?" Harrie asked.  
  
"Bring it on!" laughed Maria.  
  
"Wait a second. Gwenith," called Harrie.  
  
"What?" asked Gwenith coming back to the window.  
  
"We also need a manger. You want the job?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you dressed?"  
  
"Ya, let me get my broom." Gwenith grabbed her broom and then joined Harrie.  
  
"Ready?" asked Harrie.  
  
"Ya," answered Maria.  
  
"Let's go!" said Gwenith and they were off. They flew through Harrie's window and walked down the hall and met the rest of the group. Harrie explained to them about Gwenith and how she could be their new manger. They voted and Gwenith became the new manger of Not Listening.  
  
"Now to you," said Hermione to Maria coldly.  
  
"Yes?" responded Maria frostily.  
  
"Can you play?"  
  
"Can I play?" Maria pulled out her keyboard and started to play. Her skills blew them away.  
  
"You're hired!" proclaimed Hermione. Maria just smiled, "Meet us in the Great Hall right after lunch."  
  
"Okay," answered Maria.  
  
"I'm just going to go take a walk. I'll see you later," said Harrie.  
  
"Do you want some company?" asked Lavender.  
  
"No thanks. I'll see you guys later," smiled Harrie as she left the hall. Harrie slowly walked around by the lake, watching the mountains. She took a look at her watch, which read 4:37am. She gaze moved from her watch to her engagement ring.  
  
"Is this real? Or am I dreaming? Did he really propose? Or am I crazy? I mean even crazier them I already am. Maybe I'm just losing it," thought Harrie. But then, all of a sudden, everything went black.  
  
  
  
Harrie was awaken by a splash of cold water upon her body. Harrie looked up and saw that everything was blurring. She reached around and found her spare pair of glasses in her robe pocket. She placed them on, wondering why her contacts had fallen out. Harrie looked around. The walls were stone, there were no windows and the floor was stone as well. It felt freezing to the touch.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" asked Harrie to nothing, as she started to sit up.  
  
"I think I can answer that," snarled a voiced from the darkness. And from the mist, Pansy appeared.  
  
"What the fuc-," started Harrie but was cut off by Pansy.  
  
"Shut it Potter. It's time for you to give up."  
  
"Give up on what?" asked Harrie sarcastically.  
  
"Give up on Draco. He's mine so just give it up."  
  
"O, okay. If Draco is yours, then why is this ring on my hand and not yours?" Pansy just stood, staring at Harrie, "I thought so." Harrie started to put another pair of contacts into her eyes.  
  
"You lozy son of a bitch!"  
  
"I'm not a guy so I can't be a son of a bitch."  
  
"Coxy, are we?"  
  
"No, I'm just correcting you."  
  
"Well, let's just get to the point. Hand over the ring." Pansy held out her hand, palm up, waiting for Harrie to place the ring into her hand.  
  
"Oh, you want my ring? I don't think so. Why would you want it? Even if you get the ring itself, you can't have what it symbolizes. Draco's love for me. The ring is just a symbol."  
  
"But if I have the ring and you're no where to be found, Draco has no choice but to love and marry me."  
  
"How could you come up that? How does your mind work? That would never work."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes really. How do you think Draco would feel if he found out you were holding me here against my will?"  
  
"How do you think your old boyfriend would feel if you knew you were engaged just 3 years after breaking up with him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"It's... it's none of his business."  
  
"Oh really." Pansy snapped her fingers and someone stepped out of the mist. [A/N: is Harrie, {} Pansy, [] Harrie's old boyfriend.] Harrie started to breathe heavily and started to pant.  
  
Adam? Is that you?  
  
[Hell ya. It's me,] snarled the body in the mist. The body stepped out of the mist to reveal a tall young man of 17. He had chestnut eyes and honey hair. Freckles sprinkled his pale face, arms and neck.  
  
What are you doing here?   
  
[Your friend Pansy invited me.]  
  
Pansy? My friend? Where the hell did you hear that?   
  
[Never mind that. Why don't you tell me about your little engagement?]  
  
No thanks  
  
[O come on Harr, you know you want to.]

No I don't  
  
{Come on Harrieta. I'm sure he would love to know what you've been doing the last 3 years. I mean only 3 years after breaking up with him, you go and get yourself engaged.}  
  
I'll ignore the fact that you called me by my first name. First of all, he broke up with me. And second of all, why does it matter what I do after I'm dumped.   
  
[What? Was I not good enough for you? Does this Draco move faster then the speed of light?]  
  
How dare you! For your information, Draco actually treats me like a human and not like a spaniel.  
  
[Are you still quoting that Shakespeare guy?]  
  
{O yes, she does. I heard that's how Draco quote on quote 'won her back.' With something called 'The Taming of the Shrew.' I bet that just so shit she came up with.}  
  
'The Taming of the Shrew' is a real play.   
  
{Whatever.} Pansy then whistled and 2 tall blonde men stepped forward. Pansy slapped her fingers and the men grabbed Harrie by the shoulders and lifted her up.  
  
Get your bloody hands off of me! Harrie fought their grabs and failed in breaking them.  
  
{Place the hands in the rope and string her up.} The men did as they were told. One grabbed a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. They pulled it down and wrapped the robe about Harrie's hands, against her bare skin. Once her hands were firmly in the rope, they pulled the rope and rose her up so she was about 3 feet about the ground.  
  
What the hell are you doing?   
  
{We can do this the easy way or the hard way.} While she said this, she pulled out a whip.  
  
I won't give it to you Pansy.   
  
{Fine, it's your funeral. When you're ready, let yourself die} And at that, Pansy took her whip and whipped Harrie's back. Harrie let out a small, nearly silence, wenge of pain. Pansy continued. Over and over the whip slapped Harrie's back. After about the 13th whip, the backing of Harrie's robe and sweatshirt were split. Pansy continued to try to split the back of Harrie's tee shirt. Right before Pansy was about to strike her for the 26th time, Harrie spoke. (A/N: Where there is a --- that symbolizes when Pansy cracks the whip on Harrie's back.)  
  
To be or not to be--- that is the question--- whether 'tis more nobler in the mind to suffer--- the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune--- or to take arms against the sea of troubles--- and by the opposing, end them--- to die--- to sleep--- no more--- and by a sleep to we end--- the heartache-- - and the thousand natural stocks--- that flesh to heir to--- 'tis a consummation--- devoutly to be wished to die to sleep--- to sleep--- perchance to dream--- ay there's the rub--- for in that sleep of death--- what dreams may come---when we have shuffled off this moral coil--- must give us pause--- there's the respect--- that makes calamity of so long life- -- for who would bear whips and scorns of time--- th' oppressor's wrong--- the proud man's contumely--- the pangs of disprized love--- the law's delay- -- the insolence of office--- and the spurns--- that patient merit of th' unworthy take--- when he himself might his quietus make--- with a bare bodkin--- who would fardels bear--- to grunt and sweat under a weary life--- but that the dread of something after death--- the undiscovered country--- from whose bourn--- no traveller returns--- puzzles the will--- and makes us rather bear those ills we have--- then fly to others that we know of?--- thus conscience does make cowards of us all--- and thus the native hue of resolution--- is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought--- and enterprises of great pitch and movement--- with this regard their currents turn awry--- and lose the name of action--- soft you now--- the fair Ophelia--- Nymph, in the orisons--- be all my sins remembered. Harrie blacked out.  
  
  
  
Back at Hogwarts:  
  
Hermione walked into the dorm room with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Has anyone seen Harrie?"  
  
"She went down to the lake at around 4:30. Why?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Cause I went down to the lake and she was no where to be found."  
  
"Did you check her normal spots?" asked Patil.  
  
"Ya. I checked the lake, the river, the stream you know the one with the rapids? I checked the mountains, her cave, everywhere. I can't find her."  
  
"Isle of Man," spoke Gwenith.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Maria.  
  
"It's an island of the western coast of England," replied Gwenith, "That's where they've taken Harrie."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Ya, and whose they?" asked Patil.  
  
"One, they is Pansy and Adam Speck."  
  
"Who is Adam Speck?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Adam Speck is Harrie's ex-boyfriend from when Harrie lived in America."  
  
"How do you know all this?" asked Maria.  
  
"What's with all the questions? When Harrie first came here, we started a spy network with a few of our friends. Including Maria. Every member had to file out forms about their past. I was organizing them the other day and Harrie's caught my eye."  
  
"Well are we supposed to get there Miss Snoop," asked Lavender.  
  
"I'll arrange a ride for us." Gwenith reached into her robe pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and placed the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hey Lou, it's Gwenith... I'm fine. You?... that's good. Listen, I need a ride to Isle of Man. Can you get me and four of my friends there?... okay. That's great. We'll see you there in 1 hour. By the dock. Bye."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Grab your brooms. We're off to London!" answered Gwenith. They all ran and grabbed their brooms and hopped out the window. Right before they were about to fly off someone called after them. They spun around to see Draco flying up to them.  
  
"WAIT! WAIT UP!" He called.  
  
"WHAT!!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Where's Harrie?"  
  
"Being held on an island off the coast being tortured and raped," answered Patil quickly. Lavender jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!"  
  
"Keep it down will ya?" hissed Hermione.  
  
"Sorry. But where are you guys going?"  
  
"We're going to save her," answered Maria.  
  
"Can I come?" asked Draco.  
  
"Hmmm..." started Gwenith.  
  
"Please?" pleaded Draco. And then, he pulled out the lip and puppy dog eyes.  
  
"O shit! Not the eyes. That's Harrie's!!! Fine you can come. Just let us doing the murder," answered Maria.  
  
"Fine. Damn you guys take the fun out of everything," said Draco.  
  
"Let's just go!" yelled Hermione and off they went, 6 of them.  
  
"So where exactly are we going?" asked Draco.  
  
"London," answered Maria.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Huff, because a friend of mine is giving us a ride to the island where Harrie is," responded Gwenith, annoyed.  
  
"O, I feel oh so informed," said Draco.  
  
"Oh we're so glad," said Gwenith sacrificially. And from that moment on, there was silent from all of them until they reached London.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Harrie was hanging by her hands from the stone ceiling. She opened her eyes to see that the only thing clinging to her bloody body was her school robe, which was tied around her with a piece of old rope. She tried to move her numb body but each small movement made her bleed.  
  
"Great... just great," mumbled Harrie. Shouts came from the passage at the end of the room.  
  
"Go ahead," came Pansy's voice from down the hall.  
  
"What should I do to 'er?" rung Adam's voice.  
  
"I don't care," answered Pansy.  
  
"Nothing specific?" asked Adam.  
  
"Anything you want. She's all yours---," answered Pansy as she and Adam entered the room, "hello there miss Potter." She hissed every word she spoke to Harrie.  
  
"Spare me your bullshit Pansy," snarled Harrie, shooting daggers at Pansy who was shooting them right back.  
  
"Fine, to think I was going to lay some mercy towards you," hissed Pansy.  
  
"Pansy?? Showing mercy?? THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!"  
  
"Hahaha. Very funny. Snap of finger Adam? Go RIGHT ahead." Adam took a step forward with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"With pleasure." Pansy turned and left from the tunnel from which she came.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"How much longer Lou?? We don't have much time," questioned Gwenith, feeling the spray of the sea upon her skin.  
  
"Hold your horses Gwen, alright. We've only about 2 miles out for the main land coast. RELAX. We've only got about 1.5 miles to go," answered Lou.  
  
"Fine," mumbled Draco, looking ahead into the horizon. Seeing the concerned look on his face, Hermione walked over and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Draco. Harrie's a big girl; she can take care of herself.... She'll be fine."  
  
"I know but I'm still worried."  
  
"I know. We're all worried. That's why we're all here." They both then looked back to the horizon, watching the sun sink into the depps.  
  
  
  
"ADAM! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!! OUCH!! STOP!!! ADAM YOU'RE HURTING ME!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!" cried Harrie as Adam stripped her of her remaining fabric particles and plunged into her.  
  
"Why? Don't you like this Harrie? Or is your little fiancé a better fucker then I am?" snarled Adam.  
  
"Adam if you still love me at all stop. PLEASE!" pleaded Harrie as tears of pain started to roll down her cheeks. Adam just continued to plunge deeper and harder.  
  
"You still didn't answer my questions," hissed Adam into Harrie's ear.  
  
"Which ones?" snarled Harrie.  
  
"One: Don't you like this? Two: Or is your little fiancé a better fucker then I am?" answered Adam turning so his face was parallel to his victim.  
  
"No and how should I know," replied Harrie. "What do you mean how should you know? I'm SURE you've slept with him."  
  
"I mean how should I know? I'VE NEVER HAD SEX WITH HIM!!!!"  
  
"But I'm sure you've slept with him."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"We did fall asleep watching a muggle film at his house over winter break."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"What do you mean 'where'?"  
  
"Where did you fall sleep?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I'm trying to make light conversation while I continue to rape you."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Now answer the fucking question."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"In his room."  
  
"Be more specific!!"  
  
"In his arms."  
  
"On..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"On what did you two lovebirds fall asleep?! The floor, the bed, the couch?"  
  
"Ummm... On his bed."  
  
"Ha!! I knew it!!! Probably under the covers and all!"  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We had a blanket wrapped around us but nothing more."  
  
"Fine. But you still slept with him."  
  
"But unlike you, he doesn't rape me for revenge."  
  
"Ya, whatever." Adam looked at his watch and backed away.  
  
"Praise the Lord!"  
  
"Hahaha! Very funny. Enjoy freezing tonight. It's supposed to get below freezing."  
  
"Well, if you still care about me, you'd give me your cloak."  
  
"Fine, if you live into tomorrow... I can fuck you again! SWEET!!" Adam picked his cloak and walked over to Harrie. He wrapped the cloak around her and tied the strings to close it.  
  
Adam then stood and looked at Harrie with a retarded look on his face.  
  
"Don't you dare!!"  
  
"Oh, I think I'll dare."  
  
"O SHIT!" Adam lend in and place his lips on hers.  
  
"This sucks!" thought Harrie. His lips were dry and fat, a little too fat. After a few seconds, his tongue invaded her mouth. It searched around looking for her tongue, which was hiding in the back of her mouth. Finally his tongue found hers and tried to make them dance. Suddenly Harrie came up with an idea. She pulled her tongue away and bit down on his tongue. Adam howled in pain and pulled away from Harrie.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!"  
  
"If you're going to call me a bitch, call the right kind."  
  
"What kind are you then?"  
  
"I'm a stubborn, hard-headed bitch."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Isn't it about time you went back to your master?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting back to Pansy?"  
  
"You're right. Enjoy your night Miss Potter."  
  
"Oh I shall, I shall."  
  
  
  
"LAND-HO!!!"  
  
"You really don't have to do that," said Hermione to George, the 1st mate.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Just tell Lou to get us as come as possible."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Hermione nodded and George turned to speak with the captain.  
  
  
  
"Ready for me?"  
  
"Yet again, hell no!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because it's..."  
  
"It's what?"  
  
"It's my fiancé." Adam's eyes widen and all the confidence drained from his eyes while an you-are-so-dead grin came to Harrie's face.  
  
"What are you doing?" snarled Draco.  
  
"Na-na-nothing. Nothing at all," stuttered Adam. Draco walked over to Adam. Harrie smirked and chuckled under her breathe. Draco literally towered over Adam. Draco was about 6 foot 4 and Adam was about 5 foot 8.  
  
"Bye-bye Adam," laughed Harrie as Draco picked Adam up off the floor by his shirt collar.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
(A/N: This one was 18 bloody pages. Now review the damn thing and I'll be happy. Pippin)


End file.
